A More Awesome! Future
by cleareyes25
Summary: Uzumaki Arashi, Uchiha Suzuna, Uchiha Kenji, and Uchiha Ayako are sent to the past by Kabuto.
1. Chapter 1

A bright light filled the clearing followed by a BOOM!

"Get back here, bastard!"

A boy of about 15 jumped high into the air coming down with a spinning kick aimed at a man of about 45. The boy had spiky, messed-up, black hair and eyes that blazed crimson. His face was fierce at the moment but you could tell he was handsome. The man he was fighting had a cloak covering his whole body and blocking the view of his face, although everyone in the clearing knew what he would look like without it on. Snake eyes. Half of his face covered in scales and white hair. A smile that gave you shivers, as if at any moment he would eat you.

"Kenji! Get back here! You can't take him on your own! Geez, do I have to do everything myself!" A girl with long straight black hair pulled into a side ponytail raced forward to pull her brother from the man. She had black eyes currently that would turn the same crimson as her brother's when she activated her Sharingan. She was very pretty and had slightly tan skin. She jumped back to the group assembled on the opposite side of the clearing, dragging her brother along as he cussed her, the world, and the man out.

The group consisted of a boy with bright yellow hair that reached a little past his chin and was just as unruly as Kenji's. He had pale eyes that seemed to be able to look into your soul. He seemed to be about 12, the same age as the girl standing next to him. The girl had short black hair that was pulled back with a green bandana. Her eyes were green, but like her cousins they would turn a familiar red color. She wore a Konoha headband around her waist and a little off to the side. Her tank top was a dark green, her kapris were black. She was slightly shorter than other girls her age but she always replies to such comments with the over-used quote "I'm fun-size!" and hit them upside the head.

"Moh~! You should be more nice to Kenji, Ayako! He's just trying to protect us." The girl pouted. Ayako rolled her eyes, "He won't be able to help us if he's dead. Besides that, we can protect ourselves, right Arashi?" She turned to the blonde boy who looked between the girls and then back at the man in front of them, "Whatever...".

Arashi wore a black long sleeved shirt with a light grey, opened, button-up t-shirt. He wore slightly baggy, knee-length, black shorts. His headband was in it's rightful place wrapped around his forehead. Kenji wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with it's sleeves rolled up with a vest (like Shikamaru's). He wore shorts like Arashi and his headband was also on his forehead. Ayako wore a deep red tank top, she had a tattoo of the Konoha symbol on her upper shoulder, she wore black shorts. She wore her Konoha headband around her throat.

"Suzuna! Let's give our friend some eel. It's the friendly thing to do, right?" Ayako smirked at the other girl her grinned and started to jump up and down in excitement. "Shit! At least give us time to get out of the way!" Kenji shouted as he and Arashi jumped into some trees. The man in front of them got in a defensive position as Ayako formed some hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan!" A monstrous dragon made of water reared into the sky. from Ayako.

"Chidori!" Suzuna's arm was engulfed in lightning as she rushed forward and plunged her fist into the dragon. A tycoon of water and electricity rushed forward towards the man in 1 second flat. The man dodged but was still clipped causing him to be flung spinning away and his body to be electrocuted. His cloak was shredded and as he stood up it fell away completely. His left side was charcoal but he chuckled as he turned towards the children.

"You fools! I have the power of Orochimaru running through my veins! Do you honestly think you can take me on?" Kabuto started laughing maniacally. (**creeeper!**)

"Bastard! Don't underestimate us!" Kenji jumped forward flashing through hand signs and then bringing them to his lips, "Katon: Endan!" At the same instant Arashi flashed through his own hand signals, " Doton: Doryudan!". Arashi's earth dragon molded with Kenji's fire ball and created a lava monster that crashed down on Kabuto burning him. Ayako stepped forward, "Suiton: Hahonryu!" A geyser of water shot from her hand and cooled off the magma, making it harden around it's prisoner.

Kenji's smirk soon turned to a frown as the hardened magma exploded and Kabuto stepped out, fully healed. "Children, children! There is no reason for violence. Don't you realize where we are?" The kids didn't bother looking around, instead opting to glare at the man. "I have sent all of us back 15 years! A jutsu of this magnitude can only be accomplished by someone with absolute power! This is a time of renewal! With my knowledge of future wars, battles, strategies I can take over as Supreme!"

"Ayako-chan, I think Kabuto-san ate too many fruit loops this morning." Suzuna whispered. Just then, a group of Konoha ninja jumped into the clearing. Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Kakashi all got into defensive positions.

"Who are you? What is your business so close to Konoha?" Kakashi demanded.

Suzuna's eyes widened. She inched towards Arashi, "Arashi-kun, isn't that...?" she whispered. Arashi's eyes widened as well in a rare show of emotion, "Yeah...but..." Kabuto started laughing and all shinobi looked to him. The newest group of Konoha shinobi stiffened.

"Kabuto, what are you up to?" Kakashi growled.

"Me? Oh, nothing. Well, I have to go now. Ta ta, kiddies!" And with that he disappeared in a flash of light that blinded all.

When everyone could see again, each group observed the others. Trying to find any sign of aggression or weakness. Akamaru whined and jumped forward tackling Suzuna to the floor. All of the shinobi stiffened.

"Oi! Get your mangy mutt off of my little cousin!" Shouted Kenji. Suzuna burst into a fit of giggles as Akamaru proceeded to soak her with kisses. Ayako looked ready to vomit as well as Sakura. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"What are you guys doing out here? Are you on a mission?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be friendly to the enemy! They could be here to infiltrate Konoha!" Kiba exclaimed. Sakura hit him upside the head with a growl of "Idiot!"

"K-Kiba-kun, t-they have Konoha headbands." Kiba rubbed his head and looked to the other group with a stupid look on his face (with his mouth shaped like an 'O' and his eyes wide).

Arashi stepped forward, "My name is Uzumaki Arashi. My friends are Uchiha Suzuna, Uchiha Kenji, and Uchiha Ayako. We need to speak with Tsunade-sama." pointing out each member.

"What are you talking about, Arashi? We need to speak with the Hokage not that old bat!" Ayako hit her brother in the head, "Idiot! Tsunade-sama is still the Hokage in this time!" she yelled a little too loudly.

The whole Konoha group looked shocked. Standing before them were three Uchihas and an Uzumaki. Kakashi glanced between the teens and then sighed, "This is going to be troublesome." (**somewhere out there Shikamaru felt a disturbance in the troublesome universe**).

"Come along, then. We don't have all day and it's not safe out here with that maniac running around so close." Kakashi led both groups to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry folks, but this story is going to get pretty weird in order to get the ending I want. I'm trying to keep it to the basics but some things need to be said in order for you to understand some things. This note is probably just as confusing though so I'll just….. yeah….**

**I own nothing! Except Suzuna, Arashi, Kenji, and Ayako.**

Tsunade sighed and, not giving a damn anymore, took out a bottle of sake and took a swig. The children had just explained their situation and had even given them their personal information when requested. Now, they were waiting for Shikamaru to join the meeting and give some scenarios as to how their arrival would affect the future.

"This so troublesome…" was his reply when he was debriefed. He sat in his chair and yawned. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, "What does this mean for our future?" she growled.

Shikamaru looked everyone in the eye with a serious expression and then sighed, "Well, one thing can be assured, their future," he gestured to the children, "most likely doesn't exist anymore. Our future, however, is fine. It will be different from what they know but we won't know anything different. It will just be… the future."He looked up at the children and saw their expression. The youngest girl was a little teary-eyed, the youngest boy was expressionless, the elder girl had a hardened expression and had placed a protective arm around the younger girl, and the elder boy looked angry.

"I don't mean to put a damper on everyone's mood but these children, they most likely don't even exist in our future. We not only have to worry about these kids but also about the Kabuto from their time. That snake is most likely messing up the future to work in his favor. We know that Sasuke isn't in the mood to come back willingly much less hook up with an ex-teammate. Itachi, from what we've learned from these kids is probably going to die at any moment and not have time for a one-night stand. The only one whose existence may come to be is Arashi; but seeing as he's already here the universe may correct itself and just move onto the next child of Naruto and Hinata, if the idiot ever gets with the program." Shikamaru sat back and stretched with another yawn.

"Wait… If their future doesn't exist, and they don't exist in our future, then how are they still here?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked ready to bang her head against the desk until it broke.

"Well, this stuff is all hypothetical. It could be the jutsu or the fact that they weren't there when their time was destroyed. Unless they have a contract with a summoning those are the only two options I can think of" Shikamaru replied. When he said the word "destroyed", Suzuna's face paled and tears started to leak.

"How would having a summoning keep us in this time?" Arashi asked.

"You would still be bound to your summoning now, even if you don't exist in this time originally. The dimensions of the summoning are independent of our world. You are still bound by contract to their world. So, if you were absent in the destruction of your time and bound to a summoning then your existence would still be stable because you still exist according to your summoning's dimension."

At this point Kiba was passed out with swirly eyes, Kakashi had tuned out the whole conversation and started reading his book, Sakura was about to grab her sensei's sake and take a swig herself the only thing stopping her was that her sensei was currently chugging the bottle. Hinata and Shizune just stood there. Suzuna had calmed down as well as Kenji, although Kenji always looked a little angry.

"So what's going on with our parents right now?" Ayako asked.

"Itachi is still alive, as far as we know, and still a part of Akatsuki. However, from what you've told us about the Uchiha Massacre he will need to be brought in and a full investigation will need to take place. We will not be run by corrupt leaders anymore than we have to! Shikamaru, you will be in charge of the investigation!"

"Hai, hai." With that he left and headed to the library to begin his research.

"That brat, Sasuke, has gotten rid of Orochimaru for us but has assembled his own team and is currently hunting down his brother to kill him. We need to get to him before he does. I will send out a team as soon as possible. The matter of Kabuto and Madara is troubling but it will have to wait until we get this settled first. We are on a deadline. Kakashi bring Naruto, Shino, Sai, and Yamato here ASAP!" Tsunade ordered.

The children shifted and fidgeted, "What are we going to do? We're going with them right? To pick up my dad?" Kenji exclaimed.

"No, you are to stay here. If Madara got wind that three new Uchihas have arrived you would become targets. Also, Kabuto is still on the loose. We cannot lose you." Kenji huffed and shared a glance with his twin. They were going no matter what the old bat said.

Kakashi soon arrived with the others. They weren't told who the children were but were debriefed on everything else and dismissed. Sakura, Kiba and Hinata joined the team. As soon as the retrieval team left Tsunade had Shizune show them to their new rooms. The boys shared one and the girls shared another across the hall. As soon as Shizune left the girls went over to the guys' room and performed some security Justus so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"We can't just stay here! Dad's super powerful and if what they say is true and he actually wants to fight Uncle Sasuke then he probably plans on dying. If we are going to be stuck in this time I would rather have my dad than be an orphan! We're the only ones who can bring him back! Dad really cares about family and if he found out about us he might return willingly." Kenji said angrily. He was pacing back and forth in front of the two beds before Ayako pulled him back to sit next to her.

"Calm down! Of course we're going but it's not that easy. Do you honestly think that they are going to let a bunch of virtually unknown kids wander around their town unsupervised?" Ayako growled.

"So, we're going to have to sneak out?" Suzuna exclaimed excitedly. Ayako smirked, "Yeah, we're sneaking out at midnight. We're going to have to make up some time though to catch up with the others. Do you think you can do it Arashi?" Arashi gave a slight nod with a smirk. "Good. No everyone get ready and rest up. This is going to be some adventure." With that Ayako and Suzuna returned to their rooms and fell asleep.

**READ! **

**Alright, so the thing with Itachi and the one night stand. In the children's time Itachi had a one night stand and voila! Kenji and Ayako were born (they're twins, in case you didn't catch that). Their mom died in childbirth and Itachi found out about them somehow and picked them up from an orphanage when they were about 1 or 2. In this time, Kabuto messed things up so that Itachi doesn't have a one night stand somehow. This would technically mean their mom is still alive but let's just say she was mugged and stabbed to death or something like that. She was only put in this story to produce Kenji and Ayako….**


	3. Chapter 3

11:55 P.M.

"Hey, Suzuna. Oi! Wake up!" Ayako whispered and gently shook the youngest Uchiha. Suzuna grumbled. Ayako shook her again. All of a sudden Suzuna's arm shot out and punched Ayako in the nose causing her to fall to the floor, her nose bleeding. Ayako turned to glare at Suzuna to see her stretching her arms in a yawn, big green eyes blinking blearily.

"Whaa time 's it?" she asked and then notice the blood pouring out of her cousins nose and the paleness of her skin. She jumped out of bed and immediately set to work fixing Ayako's nose, green chakra covering her hand.

"It's midnight, you dolt. Let's get the boys up and head out." Ayako crept out into the hall and was about to open the door to the boys' room when it swung open on its own. Arashi stood there ready to go with Kenji standing behind him wearing a bruise on a cheek and a ridiculously goofy grin.

"Come on! Let's get this show on the road!" Kenji exclaimed. Ayako quickly "Shh"ed him and punched him on the bruised cheek. He pouted clutching his face as Suzuna tried to get a look at the injury.

They walked down the hallway of the Hokage building where they were staying at the moment. With a nod from Ayako, Suzuna performed some hand seals, Sharingan blazing from her eyes. "Shadow technique: Cat with no Pawsteps!" With that a cloak of shadow covered the group. They were now invisible and all sound was muffled.

"Alright, Arashi you're up!" Ayako said. The group grabbed Arashi as he performed some hand signs, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu". With that the group arrived next to Akamaru. Quickly, Kenji tackled the dog to the ground and muffled his muzzle.

"Please Aka-chan! We need to bring our dads home! Please don't tell anyone we are here." Suzuna gave him the puppydog eyes and Akamaru relaxed and heaved a sigh. Kenji released him and Akamaru jumped to catch up with the rest of the group.

The children moved to tail the other group. Making sure to keep downwind of Kiba and Kakashi. The other group was suddenly stopped by a man in an orange swirly mask. Ayako put a finger to her lips and the children quietly moved further into the forest and then around the other group and Madara. They soon passed through some ruins and another group who were confronted by a shark man.

They kept going until they reached a building covered in black flames. They saw a creature made of lightning shoot down onto a figure. Suzuna gasped, "Dad…" The kids hid behind a rock outcropping and watched from a distance.

"Ayako-onee-chan, your dad isn't looking too good." Suzuna whispered. Ayako's grip tightened around a piece of rock, crumbling it. Luckily, the two figures in the clearing didn't notice. Sasuke was backed up to a rock wall looking terrified. Suzuna started shaking. She had never seen him that scared in her entire life. She remembered that he was a man of little words and rarely showed emotion, even to her. She knew he cared though. He always had time to train her and when she was too tired to move after their training sessions he would carry her home on his back.

Itachi was getting closer to Sasuke slowly. It looked incredibly painful but he was smiling. His eyes were dull, his body was battered and a trail of blood was coming from the corner of his mouth. When he placed his forefinger to Sasuke's forehead and said something Suzuna threw a couple senbon and hit the pressure point on his neck that knocked him out (**like what Haku did to Zabuza)**. He slumped to the ground. Sasuke looked shocked. He then fainted and the children rushed forward.

Ayako checked Itachi's pulse and found it fading at an alarming pace. "Suzuna! Help! He's dying! Save him! Save him…." She broke down sobbing as Suzuna moved forward and got to work. She growled. "Kenji-nii-chan, remember what Juugo-sensei taught us? The technique he said we should never use?" Kenji looked up with tears streaking his face and a determined look in his eyes. He nodded and offered her his hands and looked expectantly at Arashi and Ayako. They nodded and did the same.

Suzuna took their hands and set to work on Itachi. As she worked the children grew younger. (**what Juugo did for Sasuke when they tried to get the 8-tails)**. Ayako and Kenji were now 12 and Arashi and Suzuna were now 9. Itachi's breathing steadied out and his pulse grew stronger. Suzuna's invisibility justu had long since worn out.

Madara suddenly appeared three feet from the children. He walked over to Sasuke and slung him over his shoulder and then turned to the children. Arashi and Kenji jumped to their feet breathing hard, kunais at the ready. Madara scoffed, "I have no use for that body right now. I will be back for it when I need it, though. Make sure to take good care of it." With that he and Sasuke disappeared. Suzuna started crying and Ayako held her close, "Shh, shh. It's going to be okay. I promise."

The Konoha group arrived right about then. Naruto didn't even glance at the children, instead searching frantically for Sasuke. "He's gone. Madara got to him before we could do anything." Arashi replied coolly. Hinata walked forward and hugged her son. Tears started to pour from his eyes as the pressure of everything finally came crashing in. He clung to his mom as Naruto screamed.

.

.

.

"Well, it seems that we can't trust you to stay out of trouble on your own so I have new living arrangements for you brats." Tsunade said when they arrived back in her office. "Suzuna, you will be staying with Sakura in her apartment. Arashi, you will be staying with Hinata at the Hyuuga Compund. Kenji and Ayako…. You are to stay with Kakashi. One more thing," she interrupted before the twins could start complaining, "about your age regression.."

"Juugo-sensei taught it to us." Suzuna spoke up. "Uncle Itachi was about to die so we collaborated to use a forbidden medical technique. It can heal anything but it makes the user younger."

"At any rate, you are to rejoin the academy for however long Iruka-san sees fit. Some of the jutsus you could use before won't work now or could kill you since you are younger. Your bodies might not be able to handle that kind of power yet. You need to learn chakra control all over again." She growled as Kenji whined, effectively shutting him up. Arashi rolled his eyes at him and Kenji started yelling at him.

"What are you rolling your eyes at, squirt?" Kenji yelled. Arashi growled and his eyes flashed dangerously. Chakra started swirling in his palm and Kenji formed some hand seals. Ayako stepped between them, "Shut up and stop fighting! Just because you're younger doesn't mean you have to act like it!" She bopped the both of them on the head and Suzuna giggled.

Sakura walked forward and crouched down to eye level with Suzuna. She observed her appearance and locked onto her green eyes. She sighed and gave a sad smile. "Come on Suzuna-chan. Let's go get you settled at my place, ne?" Suzuna gave a bright smile and skipped after her okaa-chan.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess I should get you two out of here before you break something." With that he grabbed the twins by their arms and dragged them out of the office, Kenji cussing along the way and Ayako hitting him on the head.

"The rest of you are dismissed except for Naruto, Hinata and Arashi. I would like to have a talk with you three." Tsunade said. Hinata walked over to Arashi and put an arm around his shoulders. He tensed before relaxing into her. Naruto was looking at the ground, still upset about not being able to bring Sasuke back.

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, he isn't completely gone. We have a secret weapon to bring him back. Actually, two." Naruto looked up, "What are you talking about Obaa-chan?" Tsunade's eyebrow twitched but she let it slide. She explained the situation with Itachi and then about how the children were from the future.

"Naruto, meet Uzumaki Arashi. Your son… kind of." Naruto looked over at Arashi and Hinata in shock and then proceeded to pass out swirly-eyed.

**Okay, I know the justu name was really stupid but I suck at names. Suzuna's Justus revolve around cats sometimes and you'll find out why soon. Also, with the Thunder God jutsu, I know, you have to have a tag in order to teleport to wherever you want. Arashi had snuck a tag onto Akamaru, that's why they were teleported so close to him. Suzuna is like an animal whisperer. Not really! She's just too adorable to deny…. That's all, folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone has already read this chapter and got another alert for it, don't freak. I just edited it a little. Putting in a word (like "the" or "an") here or changed a word that was misspelled.**

**With Suzuna**:

Sakura's apartment was decent size. It had three bedrooms and two baths, one in the master's bedroom and on in the hallway. When you walked in you were facing the hallway. To the left was the living room and to the right was the kitchen and dining room. The dining room and kitchen were separated by a bar where a few stools sat. Sakura's bedroom was the master's and Suzuna's was right across the hallway. It had light green walls, a bed, and a dresser. The closet was average sized which didn't even matter since Suzuna had no clothing besides the ones on her back.

They stood there, in Suzuna's room just looking around. Sakura sighed, "We should probably go shopping later but not right now. I'm going to go make us some dinner and then we can just… hang out? Or just rest. I'm exhausted." Suzuna nodded enthusiastically, "Can I help you, okaa-chan?"

Sakura froze in midstep and Suzuna's eyes widened. She pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop them from trembling. Sakura looked down at Suzuna. "Sure!" Sakura smiled down at Suzuna and continued to the kitchen. Suzuna stood there in shock, then smiled and skipped down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Alright, what would you like to eat?" Sakura asked while holding open the fridge door. Suzuna looked down at the counter in thought.

"What about spaghetti? Ooh, ooh! What about bruschetta? Or tomato soup or pizza or….."

Sakura laughed, "Something with tomatoes in it right?" Suzuna nodded enthusiastically.

**With Kenji and Ayako**:

"No! We are having pizza not disgusting chicken!" Ayako shouted at her brother.

"What? How can chicken ever be disgusting? You can prepare it in soo many ways…"

"And it will still be dry and bland like always. Aren't you supposed to like steak like a man? Oops! Forgot who I was talking to."

"Ha ha." With that, Kenji lunged at his sister only to be jerked back by Kakashi holding his collar. Ayako stuck her tongue out at her brother. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"We're having pizza because I don't want to cook. No complaining. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it." Kakashi growled and then flopped onto the sofa with his book in hand, "The phone book is on the counter. Only order one."

"If we only get one the pig, here, will let us starve and eat it all herself." Ayako tackled her brother to the ground and they wrestled each other. Kakashi looked down with an incredulous look on his face.

"You two are supposed to be the children of the Uchiha Itachi?" Kakashi shook his head. The two looked up and then at each other before pushing away from the other.

"When Otou-san had missions we would hang out with Aunt Sakura and she would either hang out with Ino or Naruto so…." Kakashi held his hand up, "Enough said."

**With Arashi:**

Naruto woke up to Kiba's laughter. He blinked his eyes at the white hospital room before looking to his right and seeing his…. son with a marker in his hand and a blank expression. Hinata was standing next to Kiba desperately trying to get him to stop laughing.

"I-It's not funny, Kiba-kun! Arashi-kun you sh-shouldn't have done that to.. to ..your… to N-Naruto." Her face turned completely red and she leaned against the wall.

"What are you laughing at, dog breath? What did the chibi do to me? And are you okay, Hinata-chan? Maybe you should sit down." Naruto got up and went to guide Hinata into a seat. The second he touched her, however, she fainted. "EEHH? Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

"Tch, idiot." Naruto stalked towards Arashi and gave him a noogie.

"What was that chibi? I didn't quite hear that? Eh, chibi?" Arashi slipped out from under Naruto's arms and glared at him.

"I said you're an idiot. I didn't know your hearing was failing you, too, jijii." Arashi growled. Naruto was about to tackle the kid when Tsunade came in and threw him on the bed.

"Settle down, baka! And what is on your face?"

Naruto looked around the room and found the mirror. He walked towards it, horror creeping onto his face as he got closer. "EEEHHH?" Naruto turned to Arashi just as the boy hid the marker behind his back. Kiba roared into laughter again at the sight of Naruto's angry red face complete with marker drawn mustache, goatee, and devil horns.

**A shorter than usual chapter but I wanted a little more humor to get rid of the depressive mood from last chapter. At least I hope it was funny….. Just a little?... …Yeesh, tough crowd.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ayako, Kakashi and Kenji were in Tsunade's office. She hadn't told them what they were doing there but they had a feeling it had something to do with the Uchiha who was also there. Uchiha Itachi had a depressed/disgruntled look on his face. It was definitely something his children hadn't seen before and they were curious as to what had caused the expression. They didn't have to wait long.

"Stop sulking Itachi. We'll get the situation with your brother handled soon. Right now, there are other matters that need to be discussed immediately." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Itachi as if daring him to protest. Itachi adopted a bored expression which was much more familiar to the children, "Hn."

"You are to be reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha given the light that was recently shed on certain events." Itachi's eyes widened and he glance at the three other people in the room. "We know about the Uchiha Massacre orders. However, just to be safe you will be housed with Kakashi here who will observe your behavior and attitude in the village. Also, no missions above C-rank for 6 months."

"Hn."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha and slightly pressed her hand against her desk causing it to groan and crack. Ayako and Kenjo took a step back remembering the temper of their Granny Tsunade from when she would visit Aunt Sakura and when they had to go with Aunt Sakura to the hospital.

"Oi, baa-chan! Why isn't Suzuna here? She's a part of this too!"

Tsunade turned her sharp eyes to the boisterous boy. Ayako saved her brother by dishing out her own punishment which was, as usual, punching him in the face.

"Idiot! Show more respect to your elders!"

"A-Ayako-nee-chan you've been spending too much time with Aunt Sakura."

Tsunade closed her eyes and massaged her temples. _I need a drink._ She stood up from her desk, "Everyone SHUT UP!" The children shrunk back behind Kakashi who was reading his book and not paying attention. Tsunade sat back down and turned to Itachi.

"A few days ago, a group of our shinobi found these children, along with two others, outside of our walls. They also found Kabuto. However, both the children and the Kabuto with them were from the future."At this Itachi scoffed. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "We've had Inoichi of the Interrogation Unit check. It's true. However, due to the Kabuto with them and themselves their time has been destroyed. They're stuck here. They are also the ones who healed you. When they came, these two children were 15, now they're 12. I believe that, if available, they should be raised by their parents from this time, which is why you are here. Itachi, this is Uchiha Ayako and Uchiha Kenji, your children."

Ayako and Kenji didn't exactly know what to expect. Their father had always been "unemotional". He was fiercely protective of his family but he wouldn't ever express it with words or facial expressions. He was mostly a man of action. He was away a lot, though. He was still a Jounin of Konoha (He refused to rejoin ANBU) after all.

His reaction was probably the most the children should have expected. His eyes widened just the slightest and he turned his head slightly to observe the children in his peripherals. They definitely had the appearance of being Uchihas. They were, however, rambunctious. Definitely not like an Uchiha.

"They are also staying with Kakashi. I expect you to get along. Dismissed!" With that everyone filed out of the room and headed towards Kakashi's apartment.

.

.

.

It was awkward, that's for sure. Ayako and Kenji were sitting on the sofa, Kakashi was leaning against the wall and Itachi had disappeared into his room. Kenji was angry, more so than usual. He had always slightly felt that Ayako was Itachi's favorite, being Daddy's little girl, but he was mostly okay with it. It wasn't like he was being neglected or ignored. He was still trained and was sometimes saved from his sister's wrath but this was ridiculous! Now he was being ignored. They both were and if it was killing him then he didn't know what it could be doing to his sis.

She always acted tough especially around Suzuna, the youngest Uchiha. The problem was that when she would break down it was either Itachi or Kenji to pick up the pieces. Now, one of her support beams was snatched from under her. Kenji couldn't take it anymore.

"This is shit!" He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

.

.

The training yard was in a state of ruin. Scorch marks marred every piece of grass. Kunai and shuriken were littered on the floor and embedded into tree trunks. Kenji was lying on the ground, panting. He bolted upright when he heard a chuckle that sent chills up his spine.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?" Kenji whirled around; he would know that voice anywhere.

"Come out and show yourself, you slimy bastard!" Kenji screamed. Kabuto emerged from the trees. He looked around himself, "Tut, tut, tut, you have made quit a mess, Kenji-kun."

Kenji growled and glared at Kabuto, Sharingan spinning. "Which Kabuto are you? The old geezer or the bumbling fool?"

Kabuto laughed, "You really should watch your mouth. It seems as though you are no longer as old as you once were. To answer your question, I am both. I met up with my younger self and we had a little chit chat. As in, I absorbed him. We are now one and the same!"

"Suzuna's right, you eat way too many fruit loops." Kabuto looked at Kenji with a sick smile on his face.

"Y'know. I never did get to experiment on the Sharingan. It seems you have an extra. Mind if I take it?" With that Kabuto attacked. Kenji was only able to dodge having used up all of his chakra with his little fit earlier.

"Kenji!" Kabuto was able to land a punch as Kenji was distracted at the sight of Sakura and Suzuna running towards him.

"Suzuna! Go get Kakashi!" Sakura punched the ground with a chakra infused fist creating space between Kabuto and the Konoha shinobi.

"I can help!" Suzuna protested. Sakura had engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Kabuto.

"No! You haven't adjusted to your body yet. Go! NOW!" Suzuna took off running in the direction of Kakashi's apartment.

Kenji stood up and reactivated his Sharingan. He jumped into the fight, able to provide a distraction for Sakura. All of a sudden, a snake slithered out of Kabuto's robes and wrapped itself around Kenji making him immobile. Kabuto got a punch in at Sakura and she flew back into a tree. Before she could get back up Kabuto created a clone to engage in combat with her while he turned his attention to Kenji.

"Now, where were we?" Kabuto reached forward.

"Keep your grubby claws off me! I swear! If you dare touch m- AAAGGHH!" Kenji screamed. Kabuto brought his bloody hand closer observing the eye that was in its clutches.

White hot pain. That was all Kenji could feel. His mind had become blank. The only thing in his world, now, was the pain. Slowly, darkness ebbed in and the pain started to fade into a dull ache as Kenji fought to stay conscious.

"I guess there's no more use for you, now" A cackle and Kenji was lost in the tide of unconsciousness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was really quiet. Kakashi had already finished eating (Ayako was slightly disappointed that she didn't get to see his face) and was now on the couch sleeping with his book over his face. Ayako and Itachi were sitting at the table. The awkwardness was only amplified by the sound of clinking silverware and dishes as they ate. It was really quiet.

And then, all of a sudden, it wasn't.

"Kakashi! KAKASHI! HELP!" Suzuna burst into the apartment, breathing hard. Her eyes were wide and her Sharingan was activated (a bad habit she had when she was scared). Ayako jumped from the table and rushed to her side, she tried to put a comforting arm around her but Suzuna shrugged it off. Kakashi was on his feet and walking towards them. Itachi had stood up but wasn't making any other movement. His eyes were locked onto Suzuna's sharingan.

"Kakashi, *pant* come quick! *pant* Kabuto's in the training area *pant*. He was fighting Kenji! Kaa-chan told me to get help but it wasn't looking good!" A few tears escaped her eyes.

The moment she had said Kenji, Ayako was off in the direction of the fight. Kakashi called out to her but she didn't slow. He glanced at Itachi. Itachi nodded and headed out after the girl.

"Stay here Suzuna." Kakashi gave her a stern stare when she opened her mouth and she promptly shut it, nodding sullenly. Kakashi headed out.

.

.

.

Ayako was panicked. She could sense Itachi behind her but she didn't slow. She knew that even if they were at their best condition, she and the other children wouldn't be able to take Kabuto on even if they worked together. She felt a sharp pain in her right eye before it disappeared. It still caused her to stumble. She gasped as she steadied herself out and put a hand over her eye. She had a bad feeling.

As she approached the fight she saw Sakura fighting a clone of Kabuto's. She activated her Sharingan and took another glance. Her eyes locked onto her brother. His face was bloody and she could see that he was unconscious. Kabuto was above him, kunai posed to take his life. Suddenly, it was knocked out of his hand and Itachi appeared behind him knocking him away from Kenji. Itachi followed up and engaged in taijutsu.

When Ayako approached her brother she gasped and tears filled her eyes. His whole right face was bloody but even through the blood she could see something was wrong. Kenji had lost his right eye. Ayako knelt down beside him. His pulse was steady. She gave a sigh of relief before rage overwhelmed her. She turned and saw that Sakura had defeated the clone and was joining Kakashi and Itachi in the fight against Kabuto. Ayako slowly rose to her feet.

She formed a few handsigns, "You're going to want to get back. Fire/Water Release: Boiling Wave Prison!" She slammed her hands on the ground as Itachi, Kakashi, and Sakura jumped back. "Stop! Ayako that level jutsu-!" Ayako could faintly hear Suzuna's voice in the background. _Isn't she supposed to be back at the apartment?_ Ayako briefly wondered as she focused on the jutsu.

An underground current of boiling water near the core erupted to the surface in a tidal wave crashing onto Kabuto. The wave swirled around the man before forming a sphere. There was a poof and suddenly the man screaming in the sphere was replaced by a log. Ayako fell to her knees, releasing the jutsu. She crawled to her brother, crying, and then collapsed. Tightly clutching her brother, Ayako lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenji was angry... again. After the fight he was stuck in a hospital room for a week. During that time he had to endure the attention of a sad and paranoid sister, a younger cousin who would not shut up, the annoying jibes from a certain 9 year old boy from the future, and, the best of all, the awkward silences between him and his otou-san. It was just GREAT.

However, all of that isn't as bad as after he got out of the hospital. Ayako had taken it upon herself to be his personal maid. She wouldn't let him go train. She made sure he was with someone at all times. She just wouldn't let him do anything for himself. Itachi and Kakashi just turned the other way and let it slide whenever she was being ridiculous. Kenji thinks that's because their glad that she's bothering him and not them instead. _Thanks guys. Whatever happened to stick up for your comrade?_

Kenji growled. If she did one more thing that was supposed to "help" he would jump out that window right over there, climb on the roof and jump. They were all currently sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Kenji could feel his sister staring at him anxiously but he didn't look up. He grabbed a piece of toast and the butter. He reached for the knife but it was snatched out from under his fingers. He glared at the offender. Of course, his sister. She grabbed his piece of toast and buttered it for him before putting it on his plate.

"That. Is. IT!" He pushed his plate off of the table. He glared at his sister with his one eye. "I lost an EYE, Ayako, not a leg! I'm a big boy and can take care of myself!"

"I'm just trying to help!" she protested, standing up from the table.

"Well, don't! I didn't ask for it and I don't need it! You're not my mom!" Ayako flinched back. Kenji gave her one last glare before storming out of the apartment.

Ayako sat back at the table and stared at the broken pieces of plate on the ground. She felt like her life was that plate right now. She slowly lowered herself to the floor and picked up the pieces. She heard Kakashi sigh and go after her brother. It still wasn't safe for any of them to be out alone. She saw a tear splash against one of the pieces and quickly covered her face with her hair before going to the trash can.

Itachi stood up and grabbed all of the plates at the table before heading towards the sink. He snuck a glance at Ayako. She looked so much like him. He sighed and walked over to her and lifted her head up with a finger under her chin. He looked into her eyes before sighing again. He dropped his hand and turned back to the dishes.

"He's right, you know." Ayako looked at him. "He's growing up. What happened... it's part of life. You need to give him space. He'll figure things out on his own."

Ayako flopped onto the couch. She put an arm over her eyes to block out the sun and tried to get some sleep. She felt someone pushing her bangs out of her face. She peeked under her arm at Itachi.

"What were you like when you were younger? Before this whole mess." She gestured with her arms at everything. Itachi looked down at her with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Different..." With that he went to his room. Ayako looked after her with confusion and then scoffed. _Of course. He's already exhausted his use for words for the day._

.

.

.

Kenji walked around the village. Like any other day it was busy. Villagers flitted from one stall to another. In and out of stores and restaurants. Children ran underneath their feet screaming with laughter. He jumped onto a roof to get out of the bustle.

"Yo." Kenji turned to see Kakashi leaning against the wall of a two-story building, book in hand.

Kenji was about to say something rude but shut his mouth. He observed the man before him. Kakashi hadn't changed a bit. He was the same as always. It made him wonder how he got to be the way he is. One would think that he was lazy but anyone who actually knew him knew otherwise. Kakashi was a genius shinobi. He was strong and believed fiercely in teamwork. He cared a great deal about the village and even more about his fellow shinobi.

"Teach me." Kenji's voice didn't have a trace of anger in it. A rarity. Only determination. Kakashi looked up from his book. Kenji gestured to his missing eye. "I already have to adjust to this body and I know I'm going to have to compensate for this. I... Could you please teach me?"

Kakashi cocked his head in a thoughtful manner before returning to his book. "Training Ground #3. 6 AM sharp."

.

.

.

.

Tsunade walked up to the Hokage building and saw Gamabunta outside her office window. He looked down at her, sadness in his eyes, and gestured to her office. Tsunade sprinted in and slid to a halt in front of her desk. On her desk was Fukasaku (Papa toad). She looked around her office and then looked back at the old sage.

"Tsunade... I have to tell you about Jiraiya-sonny." He chocked on the name. Tsunade felt as though she was empty. Something was wrong.

.

.

.

.

Hinata wrung her hands whenever she wasn't busy which wasn't often. She had spent the whole day with Arashi at Naruto's apartment cleaning up. She could clearly remember the look on Naruto's face when he found out about Jiraiya's death. It felt like someone was wrenching out her heart every time she recalled it.

She picked up Arashi from Sakura's place and headed over to Naruto's in the hopes of finding him there. She didn't know what she would do or say when she saw him. It didn't matter though. He wasn't there. Hinata set to work cleaning his apartment while waiting. Arashi just sat there and stared at her. She looked like a mother bird trying to clean a nest. It was kind of amusing.

"He'll be fine." Hinata looked at Arashi. "This has already happened once before. Just like this... He'll be fine." Hinata sighed and sat next to her son. She put her elbows on her knees and hands in her hair.

They heard a click and the squeaking of the door opening up. Hinata jumped to her feet before nervously fidgeting and wringing her hands. Naruto looked up in shock. He still looked sad, but better.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here? Eh? Chibi, you're here too?" He looked around the apartment. "Wow! Look at this place! It hasn't looked this good since... well, never!"

"S-Sorry Naruto-kun for intruding. We were w-worried so we came here. B-but you weren't here and I noticed how m-messy this place was.. N-not saying that it's a bad place! I-it's a wonderful place! R-really homey a-and..." Arashi sighed. She was rambling again.

"How ya doin', pops?" Arashi drawled. Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he looked down. Suddenly, a loud growl filled the room. Naruto and Hinata looked up shocked. Arashi blushed slightly and looked off to the side.

"A-Arashi-kun? Do you want to go eat?" Hinata asked. Arashi nodded slightly. Naruto grinned.

"Yosh! Let's go get some ramen! I'm starving, too."

"A-Ano, maybe we should let Arashi-kun pick, Naruto-kun?" Naruto pouted and then looked at Arashi.

"Ramen's fine." He mumbled. Naruto fist pumped the air before grabbing Hinata's hand and running out of the apartment. Arashi sighed and followed after them.

.

.

.

Suzuna looked up at Sakura suspiciously. The woman had on a poker face and it was kind of giving Suzuna the creeps, to be honest. Suzuna gulped. She could feel a trail of sweat run down the side of her temple. She lifted her hand and... laid down the 2 of spades.

Sakura promptly picked it up with a smirk on her face before laying a card face down on the discard pile, "Jin!" Suzuna's mouth hung open before she started pouting, "Again!" Sakura laughed at her.

"I have to go make dinner, wanna help?" She asked. Suzuna nodded before following her into the kitchen. She looked hesitantly up at her okaa-chan cutting carrots.

"W-What's tou-chan been up t-to?" The sound of the knife on the cutting board stopped. Suzuna looked over at Sakura and found she couldn't see her face because of her hair.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." she mumbled.

Sakura sighed before putting the knife down and leaning her hip on the counter. She carefully observed Suzuna. Suzuna started fidgeting and was startled when she felt arms pulling her into something warm. Sakura clung onto Suzuna and Suzuna wrapped her arms around her okaa-chan.

"Do you still love him?" Suzuna mumbled into Sakura's belly. Sakura tensed before relaxing. She let go of Suzuna and turned away, bringing a hand to her face. She looked back at Suzuna and smiled.

"Why don't you go set the kitchen table, sweetie?" Suzuna cautiously moved around Sakura and grabbed the plates and silverware before moving to the kitchen table. She knew she shouldn't have asked but she needed to know. From the reaction she got she could guess the answer was yes.

Sakura sighed as she got dinner ready. She had been checking the reports on what Sasuke had been up to and they weren't looking good. He was rarely seen and if he was he was still with his team, now called Team Taka, and wearing an Akatsuki cloak. She wasn't sure how to break it to Suzuna that the man she knew as her otou-chan was probably no more.

"He'll come back, Kaa-chan. If not for you or for me then for Uncle Itachi, he'll come back." Sakura felt the tears run down her cheeks as she knelt onto the kitchen floor. She felt little arms wrap around her.


	7. Chapter 7

A **BOOM!** filled the air. Suzuna jumped from her position on the couch. She was waiting for Sakura to come home from the hospital. Suzuna rushed to the window and saw a few shinobi rush past. She jumped out of the window and tailed them. She noticed a few men with black cloaks that had red clouds on them. _Oh no! It's Pein's attack!_ Suzuna knew everything would turn out okay but it was still devastating. She watched buildings crash and shinobi go through torture. Pein's attack may have not caused any permanent casualties but it definitely caused trauma, not to mention the total desolation of the village afterwards.

Suzuna jumped onto the rooftops and ran through the village. Whenever she heard a cry for help she would follow it. She helped multiple people escape the crushing weight of homes that had fallen. She helped heal a few but saved her chakra in case of battle. It was a good thing, too, because she was soon face to face with one of the Six Paths of Pein.

Like all of the Paths of Pein, this one had metal rods stuck all over its body and the Rinnegan. It had six arms and three faces, two of them on the sides of its head. It looked as though it had just come from a battle because its cloak was missing and there were a few scuff marks on its body. Suzuna remembered hearing that the Paths were actually dead bodies controlled by those rods. She figured they also had healing abilities as they wouldn't be as much of a problem if they didn't.

One of its faces had spotted Suzuna and the Path approached her, Suzuna just stood there trembling. The Path picked her up by her throat. "Where is the nine-tail's jinchuuriki?" Suzuna slowly brought her hands together to form seals and sucked in a large breath, gathering chakra into her cheeks. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A giant fire ball torched the Path's face. It dropped her and backed up a few feet. Suzuna put even more distance between them by jumping back herself.

"Like I would ever tell you!" She smirked as she activated her Sharingan.

The Path lifted up its arm. Suzuna cocked her head to the side before gasping as the arm shot towards her. She jumped to dodge. Suzuna felt as though she had just been hit by a train. While she was dodging the arm, the Path had propelled itself forward into her side. Suzuna skipped across the ground like a stone. She groaned and got up.

The Path straightened and leaned forward ready to propel itself again. Suzuna stood there faced slightly sideways with her hair covering her face. The Path rushed forward. Suzuna smirked, drew back a chakra-filled punch and hit it straight in the face.

**CRACK!**

The Path continued past her. Suzuna's arm was still outstretched a look of shock and pain covered her face. She whimpered as she straightened her broken fingers and healed them. She looked behind her to see that the Path hadn't been damaged at all. Not even a scratch or a bruise._ It's defense is amazing. I'll need to hit it with everything I've got. I don't know how much longer I can take this._ Already Suzuna's 9-year-old body was worn out. He chakra was already down to less than a quarter.

Suzuna formed some hand signs and set off a round of fireballs at the sky. A fist collided with her stomach and she coughed up blood. She grabbed the fist and flipped the Path over her body and then jumped back. Storm clouds were forming over her head._ I haven't had the time to perfect it but it's my last chance!_

_._

_._

_._

Itachi and Sakura were running through the village helping anyone they could. Itachi would lift pieces of walls off of bodies and protect Sakura from stray kunai and jutsus as she healed the injured. Katsuya was doing her best but even then it was a stretch with so many injured and dying.

Sakura wiped her forehead and looked into the sky. She noticed clouds gathered over one spot and stood up slowly. She saw a giant strike of lightning reach the ground. Itachi had seen it too. "That's Sasuke's technique, Kirin." He rushed off in that direction with Sakura following closely after him.

Up ahead they could see a small figure collapse to the ground. The sight of raven locks flowing in the wind and a flash of green eyes sent a shock through Sakura's body. She rushed past Itachi screaming for her daughter.

.

.

.

A chidori formed in Suzuna's hand and she raised it to the sky. Lightning connected. She molded her chakra into the lightning and thunderclouds. "KIRIN!" A giant lightning bolt shot down onto the Path. The Path collapsed. Half of its body was disintegrated.

Suzuna dropped to her hands and knees, panting. She heard a rustle from up ahead and glanced up. The Path was slowly getting to its feet. She could see its cells regenerating and soon she was looking at a fully formed Asura Path.

The Path rushed forward swinging punches. Suzuna dodged weakly. A sharp pain exploded from her back, directly behind her heart. Suzuna choked on her gasp as she looked behind her. _I wondered where that went. hehe_ There behind her the detached arm of the Path from earlier had plunged a kunai into her back. The Path reattached its arm, kunai included. It plunged the kunai straight into her heart from the front before twisting. Suzuna gasped for breath. The Path walked away. When he was out of sight Suzuna finally gave in and collapsed tothe ground.

Suzuna turned onto her back and looked up into the blue sky. The clouds had dissipated after her Kirin attack. _All for nothing... Pathetic._ Suzuna chuckled halfheartedly. She could faintly hear the sound of footsteps and the sound of her name before she drifted off.

.

.

.

"SUZUNA!" Sakura rushed to her daughter's side before scooping her gently into her arms. Her body was so limp. Her eyes were dull and staring up at the sky. Sakura placed her hand on Suzuna's wound. She pumped chakra into the heart. "Suzuna! Wake up! This is.. This is your Okaa-chan telling you to. Get. UP!" She took her hand away and placed it on Suzuna's shoulder and gently shook her.

Sakura gathered her little girl into her arms and screamed into the blue sky. Tears streamed down her cheeks before she buried her face into Suzuna's raven locks. Itachi stood over the scene looking up at the sky. His Sharingan was deactivated and tears were streaming down his face. His fists clenching and unclenching.

.

.

.

Arashi struggled against the Hyuuga bodyguard's grip. "I have to help! That's my okaa-chan down there! Let GO!" He was released just as Pein put the final rod through Hinata's body. Arashi skid to a stop watching wide eyes as Hinata didn't get up again. Then, everything exploded. The Kyuubi gained control of the fight and took Pein to the outskirts of the village.

Arashi looked around and saw Sakura healing a fallen shinobi. She had a dead look about her but Arashi ignored it as he dragged her down to Hinata. Suddenly a statue erupted from the ground. A blue light came from its mouth and released a bunch of light blue spheres. Arashi grabbed his kaa-chan's hand and looked desperately at her face. He sobbed in relief as her eyes fluttered open. Arashi flung his body at Hinata for a hug.

.

.

.

"I can't believe we're stuck here! I should be out there fighting alongside Itachi!" Kenji yelled. Ayako rubbed her temples before socking him in the face. "Shut up! This cave echoes!" she growled.

When they first heard the **BOOM! **Itachi had immediately grabbed the twins' arms and dragged them to the evacuation cave in the Hokage mountains. Since then, the only news from the battle outside was the entrance every now and then of another civilian and the explosions from outside.

Kenji continued complaining despite Ayako's punishment and logic. She slapped a hand over his mouth. "SHH!... I don't hear anything..."

Just then a shinobi burst into the room with an amazed grin on his face. "Uzumaki Naruto defeated Pein!" The cave just got a whole lot louder as cheers erupted. The civilians flooded out of the cave to greet the returning hero.

.

.

.

Sakura looked around her as people they had thought were dead came back to life, seemingly okay. She gasped before rushing to a medic tent. Her hand trembled as she pulled back the curtain to reveal Suzuna smiling and sitting upright on the edge of a cot.

"I told you so." she said smugly before being engulfed in a hug. Sakura laughed. "You idiot! Couldn't you have told me earlier?" Suzuna pouted, "Are you saying you didn't believe me when I said it was going to be okay? That hurts kaa-chan. The hurts right here." She pointed to her heart.

Sakura stared at the place where she pointed. She remembered blood being there last time she had seen it. A cold little body limp in her arms. Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she hugged her daughter again. " Don't ever do something like that again... Don't, don't leave me..." Suzuna smiled and hugged her kaa-chan back, "Hai."


	8. Chapter 8

During the attack the village had basically been leveled. Everyone in the village helped to restore it, civilian and shinobi alike. Even though there were few casualties a mood of slight depression had settled in the shinobi. Tsunade was in a coma.

.

.

Ayako was walking through the construction sights looking for some place quiet. The group she was working with had said she could take a break and she intended to do just that. She wandered down a path that led to a little place in the forest.

Up ahead Ayako could hear yelling. She quickly hid behind a tree and peeked around. Naruto was on the floor being punched in the face by a girl while a boy just stood there and watched. Ayako searched for a hitai-ate and found they were from Lightning country.

Ayako couldn't understand it. Naruto wasn't fighting back. Suddenly a woman entered the clearing and ordered the girl to stop. They started arguing and Ayako thought she heard Uncle Sasuke's name. Ayako slunk away from the scene and ran to go find the other kids.

.

.

.

Suzuna was helping with running messages. It was tiring having to run back and forth through the whole village but it made her feel like she was helping. She was finally given a break and went to find Arashi, who was also sending messages, and Kenji and Ayako, who were helping with construction.

Suzuna heard loud cussing and followed it to Kenji. He was hopping around on one foot while holding the other. Suzuna giggled and grabbed his arm to stop his hopping. She observed his foot and healed it.

"Thanks a bunch, Suzuna!" Kenji grinned. Suzuna looked around, "Where's Ayako-nee-chan?" Kenji shrugged just as said girl came running up to them with Arashi. They both had solemn looks on their faces.

"Suzuna, your Sasuke's been spotted in Lightning country wearing an Akatsuki robe." Ayako gasped out.

"And, Danzo's Hokage now and has ordered that he be killed." Arashi put in. Ayako hit him in the arm before gesturing her head to Suzuna. Suzuna was looking down with wide eyes.

In the distance, they could see Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi talking. Suzuna rushed over. Sakura saw her coming and walked out of the group towards her. Suzuna by passed her and ran up to Kakashi.

"I'm coming with you!" She heard the other children coming up behind her. Kakashi looked down at her with a sad eye. She growled and turned to Naruto.

"I. am. coming. with. you!" Naruto looked down at her before someone grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards them. She looked into eyes identical to hers.

"Suzuna, it's dangerous. If you come, if any of you come, you could die." She looked into each child's eyes.

"We aren't useless! We aren't weak! We can he-!"

"No Suzuna!... " Sakura stood up and looked away before seeming to steel herself and looked into Suzuna's eyes. What Suzuna saw scared her a little. Her okaa-chan looked as though something was killing her from the inside. "You'll just get in the way! Your place is in the village, helping out here." Suzuna flinched back and stared after her as she mumbled about getting ready and walked away.

Suzuna felt someone put their hand on her shoulder but she shoved it off. She was panting with anger, her Sharingan spinning. She knew Sakura didn't mean it. What had really made her angry, though, was that they were going after Sasuke and she wouldn't be there to help them or him. It was partially her fault that he had escaped them when they were rescuing Itachi. She knew she probably couldn't have done anything against Madara but she still felt as though she had somehow failed him. He was right there!

She looked up at Kakashi with red eyes and then stalked away. "Leave me alone..." she mumbled when she heard footsteps following after her. They stopped and she continued on her way.

.

.

.

Suzuna took a deep breath. She was leaning against a newly built building. She was hiding from the rest of the kids. She was sure they would try to comfort her but she didn't want to hear it. She was going after Sasuke no matter what Team Kakashi said. She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She felt arms wrap around her as she fell into darkness. _Great!..._

When she woke up it was to an empty room. She was strapped to a metal chair and there was a door in front of her. She panicked and looked around the room for anything that could help her. She could see her breath fog into the air and couldn't feel her fingers, they were so numb with cold. She looked down to make sure they were still there. Yup! Still there.

The door creaked open and an old man in a robe walked in. His right eye was wrapped in bandages as well as one of his arms. A few men walked in behind him rolling in carts that were filled with medical tools, scalpels and needles.

"W-Where am I? W-Why h-have you brought m-me here?" Suzuna could barely get the words out of her cold lips.

"I am Danzo, the Hokage. I have decided to fix the previous Hokage's, Tsunade's, mistakes. One of which was leaving you children alone. You, especially, are an interesting case. You hold the Sharingan in those eyes yet they are not Uchiha eyes. Green... Even if they were the regular black I would have use for you. The Sharingan is so rare nowadays." He chuckled and walked out of the door whispering to a shinobi in the regular medic-nin white clothing on the way out.

The med-nin walked to the carts and picked up an iv, set it up and attached it to Suzuna's arm. The room started getting blurry edges but she didn't pass out. She looked through half lidded eyes at the med-nin. He grimaced before flicking a needle filled with a green substance. He put it in her arm and she screamed.

Her eyes were on fire. She tried to close them but they no longer obeyed her. She could feel the Sharingan being activated. She tried to fall into the sweet abyss of unconsciousness but she couldn't. Her body was no longer her own.

.

.

.

Ayako, Kenji, and Arashi were running through underground tunnels. They had followed Suzuna after she had stomped away, afraid she would do something stupid. They had then followed her kidnapper to the underground base. They had lost him though and were now panicking and checking every tunnel.

Ayako started sprinting when they heard screaming. She skidded into a room with three med-nin and Suzuna. Blood was leaking from her Sharingan. Ayako attacked the shinobi about to put another needle into her cousin's arm.

"What did you do to her?" She screamed. She could hear Arashi and Kenji detaining the other med-nin. She activated her own Sharingan and glared down at the trembling med-nin. She could tell he was an amateur. He probably didn't know the first thing about defense.

"W-We w-were ordered to d-do it. Lord D-Danzo w-wanted to s-see if we c-could activate t-the other powers of the S-Sharingan manually!" He squeeked. Ayako turned as she heard another scream come from Suzuna.

"We need to get her to Sakura! Now!"

"But, she's probably in Lightning country by now!" Kenji was panicking. He turned to Arashi for help.

"I have a tag on Sakura." Ayako moved to release Suzuna from her bonds. She fell into her arms. Suzuna put her hands over her eyes still screaming. "Arashi! NOW!"

.

.

.

Sakura was sitting on the side lines as Naruto and Sasuke fought, like always. She couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face. She couldn't kill him. She just couldn't do it.

hen they had gotten to Lightning country Sai and Itachi had headed to the Council to clear the air... somehow. Sakura had reached Sasuke before anyone else. When she had turned around to see him about to kill her she froze. Sasuke's eyes had frightened her so bad. All she could see was anger and insanity. She feared he would never come home.

A loud scream filled the air as a poof exploded next to Sakura. "Aunt Sakura! HELP! Suzuna is... Suzuna needs your help!" Ayako was clinging to Suzuna and crying. Sakura felt as though she had been dumped into ice water. She rushed over.

"What happened!" She took in the damage.

Suzuna was still screaming. Sakura had to pry her hands away from her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. Suzuna's face was covered in blood comeing from her eyes. Her Sharingan blared crimson and the tomoes were spinning wildly. Behind Sakura the fight had stopped and Naruto was asking her what was going on.

"Ayako! What HAPPENED?" Ayako was sobbing too hard to answer. Kenji was trying to get her to calm down.

"Danzo kidnapped Suzuna. We were following her from earlier and followed them to his base. We got lost and were only able to find her because... because of her screaming. The med-nin in there said that Danzo wanted to try to activate the other abilities of the Sharingan manually." Arashi stated. His face was still in its emotionless mask but his skin was as white as a sheet.

Sakura place a hand over Suzuna's eyes and pumped chakra into it. She could feel the trace of the chemical they had injected into her. "I need water, NOW!" Ayako sniffled and stood up before creating a few hand seals. "Water Release: Water sphere..." A feeble amount of water gathered into a sphere in Ayako's hands. She brought it closer to Suzuna's eyes.

"Guys, I'm going to need you to hold her down." Ayako grabbed Suzuna's left arm,Kenji got her other arm, Kenji grabbed her left leg and Naruto grabbed her right leg.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on. What was that girl doing with the Sharingan? Itachi had heard the screaming on his way to finding the other group and followed it. He jumped in the clearing just as Sasuke was rushing the turned backs of the Konoha shinobi sword raised.

Itachi jumped in front of him and Sasuke skidded to a stop, his eyes wide. "Nii-san..." Itachi activated his Mangekyo and Sasuke dropped unconscious. Kakashi walked over and flung the boy onto his shoulder before turning to Suzuna. Sakura had finished extracting the chemical and was now cradling her head in her lap. Suzuna was sleeping.

"Let's head back to Konoha." Kakashi led the way.


	9. Chapter 9

ANBU were crawling all over the Hokage building. Sasuke stood in the middle of Tsunade's office. His head was down and his hands were chained with anti-chakra cuffs. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, hands folded neatly in front of her mouth and a steely look in her eyes. She observed the boy before her.

"Uchiha Sasuke. We have heard a great deal about your actions as a missing-nin. You have killed Orochimaru, formed a team of your own and attempted to kill Uchiha Itachi. Afterwards, you joined a criminal organization and attempted to kill your own teammates. You, also, have killed Danzo, who was Hokage at the time. However, Orochimaru and Danzo were major threats to the village and Itachi was believed to have been at the time as well. What do you think I should do with you?"

Sasuke glared at her from behind his bangs. The door burst open and Naruto entered the room shortly followed by the rest of Team Kakashi, the children, and Itachi. The room was getting a little crowded.

"Let him go! Like you said, baa-chan, Teme has done the village a huge favor!" Tsunade growled and slammed her hands on the desk, standing up.

"Shut up, you idiot! What about the other things, hmm? Are you really going to let him go with trying to kill you and your comrades. Not to mention his affiliation with Akatsuki. He's already going to have to go through Interrogation!" She growled, eyes flashing.

"Itachi was a part of Akatsuki, too, and you just let him off with probation! And of course I forgive him!"

"You're not the only one whose opinion matters, Naruto." Tsunade glanced over at Itachi, Kakashi and Sakura.

Suzuna reached forward and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura squeezed her hand when she glanced down at Suzuna with a small smile. Suzuna could see the pain behind the smile though, the hollowness.

Itachi walked to stand in front of Sasuke. He grabbed his chin and forced his head up before letting go. He looked into his eyes and smirked and poked his forehead, "Foolish little brother." Sasuke's eyes widened and he could feel a stinging in the back of his eyes. He refused to cry in front of these people though. His body relaxed when his brother smirked at him and he gave a slight smile.

"He'll always be my student." Kakashi replied not looking up from his book. He hadn't turned a page in the past 15 minutes, however.

Everyone turned to Sakura. She looked back at Suzuna again to see her give a little nod. She took a deep breath. "He should be given the same punishment as Itachi." She looked into Tsunade's eyes with a determination to not break down. At least not right now.

Tsunade looked down with a thoughtful expression before nodding her head. She looked the Uchiha boy in the eyes. "You will go through Interrogation until the unit sees fit. Afterwards, if you pass, you will be reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha. No missions above C-rank for 6 months. Also, since Kakashi's apartment is probably full you will stay at my apprentice, Sakura's apartment. "

Sakura looked up, shocked, before groaning. Great, more mouths to feed. Suzuna giggled which caught Sasuke's attention. He looked over the children, curiosity shone in his eyes. Suzuna stopped giggling when she felt Sasuke's eyes on her.

"Who are they? That girl has the Sharingan." He asked in a deep quiet voice.

"Hey! So do my sister and I! You sure are dunce, aren't you?" Kenji blurted out. Sasuke gave him his infamous glare and Kenji paled, gulped, and scrambled behind his sister.

"Sasuke... Please don't be so rude to my children." Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he chocked on his spit. He started coughing. Suzuna rushed forward despite Sakura's protests. " Are you okay otou-chan?" She asked, innocent eyes looking up at him as he was doubled over.

**THUMP!**

"Eh? I didn't think Sasuke-teme was so weak!" Naruto doubled over laughing.

Suzuna was panicking over Sasuke's body. Kakashi sweat-dropped, Itachi shook his head and looked up as if asking _why me?,_ and Sakura had face palmed. Kenji joined Naruto in laughter and they had to lean on each other to keep from falling over. Ayako sighed and tried to calm Suzuna, assuring her that _no, she hadn't killed Sasuke_ and _yes, she was sure_.

Tsunade growled, the noise was starting to get to her. "Everyone SHUT UP and GET OUT!" The room was quickly emptied as Naruto dragged Sasuke's body out.

.

.

.

Sasuke woke up to green eyes. He groaned thinking of a silly fangirl glomping him before realizing that the eyes didn't belong to Sakura. Suzuna backed up as he shifted into a sitting position. She had been waiting anxiously for Sasuke to wake up but now that he was awake she didn't know what to do or say.

"Ano... Kaa-, I mean, Sakura-chan had to go work at the hospital. She should be back soon though. You've been out all day." Sasuke just glanced at her before looking back at his hands folded in his lap.

"Erm... Tsunade-sama said that you are to report to her office tomorrow morning at 7 sharp."

"Hn."

Suzuna sweat-dropped before sighing and leaving the room. It was a relief to leave the room. She had looked forward to getting him back but now that she had him it was awkward.

She opened the fridge and grabbed the small container of cherry tomatoes. She sat down at the table and popped one into her mouth. She stared out the window in front of her. The door opened and Sakura entered the apartment. When she saw Suzuna eating the tomatoes she laughed.

"Hey! I was going to put those in a salad!" She laughed again when all Suzuna did was stick her tongue out at her.

"Oi!" Suzuna protested when a pale hand snatched the box from her hands. She looked up into onyx eyes. She froze. Sakura carefully walked over to the table as if she was walking through a landmine. Sasuke glanced up at Sakura before popping a tomato into his mouth.

"Who are you?" He gave a slight glare at Suzuna.

Suzuna gulped, "I'm... I-I'm..." she blushed furiously before standing up from the table, bowing, and squeezing her eyes shut, "I'M UCHIHA SUZUNA! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Sasuke blinked in surprise, more so at her outburst than her name.

"Hn?" He looked curiously up at Sakura who had inched her way over to his side through the whole thing. She snatched the tomatoes and placed them in front of Suzuna pushing her back into her chair.

"Eat your tomatoes, dear." Suzuna quickly popped two into her mouth before she could say something stupid.

"How can she be an Uchiha? Itachi..." He trailed off and looked down.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "Tsunade-shishou will explain everything tomorrow."

"Hn." Sasuke got up, grabbed the tomatoes and walked back to his room with one last backwards glance at the two girls at the kitchen table. He closed his eyes and faced forward. He didn't know that that image would be imprinted in his mind forever.


End file.
